La Divina Segreto
by Zyanya-Medici-9622
Summary: "El secreto de dios es mi rayo de sol alegre y feliz.." Una frase entre los Nefilim poco conocida dicha por Raziel, jamás descifrada e incluso incompleta, un rumor... Una chica de 17 años mundanos que esconde un poderoso y peligroso secreto que le hará ser perseguida por los Cazadores Oscuros y ser obligada a buscar asilo en New York con un viejo conocido.


**_Summary:_** _"El secreto de dios es mi rayo de sol alegre y feliz.."_  
Una frase entre los Nefilim poco conocida dicha por Razziel, jamás descifrada e incluso incompleta, un rumor pasado de generación en generación por el primer hermano silencioso.  
Una chica de 17 años mundanos que esconde un poderoso y peligroso secreto que le hará ser perseguida por los Cazadores Oscuros y ser obligada a buscar asilo en New York con un viejo conocido.  
(Situado después Cuidad de las Almas Perdidas)

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo solo soy propietaria de la trama. Disfruten._

* * *

_Prologo_

–¿No te parece que hace más calor que de costumbre? – dijo un pequeño individuo que agitaba sus brazos contra su cara para refrescarse un poco.

Le dirigió una mirada exasperada a su amiga que conducía hacia su nueva casa temporal (o más bien hasta que huya despavorida al menor indicio de amenaza).

–En lo absoluto, esto es en realidad lo que necesitábamos, después de vivir tanto tiempo en Santo Spirito– le contesto y le dedico una reconfortante sonrisa, para después regresar la mirada al camino.

Razzi Dell'Angelo, de 17 años mundanos, tomaba la última curva para llegar a su nuevo hogar en la Vía Aristide Faccioli junto con su mejor y único amigo, Piccoli, se estaciono enfrente del complejo de apartamentos donde residirían hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bien, ¿supongo que no está mal verdad?- le pregunto al instante se deshacía de su cinturón de seguridad y el de Piccoli.

-Tienes razón esto resulta más acogedor y espero que aquí no haya monjas entrometidas que quieran exorcizarme- le respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

Razzi simplemente negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de diversión apareció mientras lo hacía, y salió del auto con su bolso para después abrir la puerta del copiloto y así sacar a Piccoli. Camino hasta la entrada y toco el timbre comunitario, cuatro minutos después la puerta fue entre abierta por una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años mundanos, era cinco centímetros más baja que ella, robusta y de piel aceitunada típica entre los italianos.

-_Buon pomeriggio, sarebbe che offerta_?- le pregunto mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo con recelo.

-_Buon pomeriggio_, soy Razzi Dell'Angelo, la hermana Rossi me envio aqui- le contesto con una sonrisa amistosa.

La mujer cambio su mirada y se dulcifico un poco, se movió para poder abrir la puerta por completo.

-¡Oh!, por supuesto tu eres la chica de la que tanto me ha hablado Rossi, mi nombre es Marella, por favor pasa- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Lo siento, pero ¿me dejaría sacar primero mis cosas del auto?

Marrella le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces Razzi se agachó para poner a Piccoli en el piso para dar media vuelta para dirigirse al auto. Rápidamente abrió la cajuela, saco dos cajas y una maleta mediana, sus únicas pertenencias.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a viajar con lo mínimo necesario, ya que nunca podría saber cuándo tendría que huir presurosamente, al principio viajaba con muchas cosas pero después de tantas veces aprendido a no tener muchas cosas materiales a las cueles aferrarse, sobre todo con las personas eso podía doler más ya que a ella le era muy fácil encariñarse con todo, su naturaleza como su nombre "Alitza" revelaba era lo que le hacía fácil ser tan feliz y alegre con todos. Era parecida a lo que en esos tiempos llamaban una Hippie.

Cuando finalmente termino de sacar sus cosas, entro al complejo Marella cerró la puerta y la condujo hacia el elevador donde la espero pacientemente mientras llevaba su equipaje y levantaba a Piccoli del piso. No habían pasado más de cuarenta segundos cuando las puertas abrieron se encontraban en el cuarto piso, revelando así al final del corto pasillo la única puerta en el piso, en esta ocasión Marella le ayudo a sacar sus cosas para dirigiese a la puerta del apartamento, saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la puerta.

El interior del departamento era blanco como la cal, cerca de la entrada de lado izquierdo se encontraba una cajonera rustica de madera y una silla del mismo material, a la derecha un comedor blanco para ocho personas, más adelante pegado a la pared izquierda había un sofá de color Marrón montura con cojines blancos, a la derecha de este estaba una lámpara de piso blanca, a la izquierda una repisa pequeña con una lámpara pequeña del mismo estilo que la otra y el teléfono, enfrente del sofá había una mesita de café hecha de madera con cristal en el centro,

-Este es nuestro mejor y único apartamento disponible, espero que no sufras de vértigo ya que este es el último piso- le explico mientras depositaba con delicadeza una caja en la mesita de café.

-¡Oh no se preocupe!, de hecho me gusta mucho las alturas- dijo Razzi dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y radiante mientras acomodaba a Piccoli y la caja restante en la mesita.

-Por lo que Rossi me ha contado de ti supongo que eres de confianza ya que ella nunca recomienda a nadie que no estime mucho- la mira directo a los ojos y sonríe –bueno te mostraré el apartamento para que lo conozcas.

Razzi la sigue por el apartamento mientras Marella le explicaba cómo estaba organizado, en la habitación de la derecha se encontraba el baño con una regadera, una bañera grande, un lavabo de porcelana blanca con un mueble de madera que contaba con un acceso directo a la recamara, esta a su vez contaba una cama matrimonial, mesita de noche, un armario pequeño y una ventana que daba directo a la calle. Frente a esta se hallaba un pequeño estudio con una puerta que daba acceso al balcón, y a la izquierda la cocina que también tenía una puerta hacia el balcón.

Al terminar el recorrido regresan a la sala para despedirse.

-No queda más por hacer o decir excepto decirte: _Benvenuti_- dijo Marella sonriendo al momento que estrechaba la mano de Razzi, para después caminar hacia la puerta pero sin antes dirigirle una mirada de interrogante y confusa a Piccoli quien seguía encima de la mesita de café y después a Razzi.

Al cerrar la puerta Razzi cayó pesadamente al sofá soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-No me agrado la forma en que me miro- soltó de pronto Piccoli con una mueca de disgusto y cruzándose de brazos –después de todo los pingüinos no son criaturas extrañas, al contrario somos amigables.

-No es eso Piccoli, lo que pasa es que le pareció extraño que una adolescente anduviera de un lado a otro con un pingüino de peluche- le contesto riéndose por la situación.

No importaba a donde fuese la gente le miraba raro no solo por su apariencia sino también por su inseparable acompañante sin importar el tamaño que tuviera.

-Ah, bueno, aunque tengo que admitirlo eso de que una adolescente cargue a todas partes un muñeco de peluche es raro.

Razzi volvió a reír, para después lanzar un suspiro y levantarse del sofá.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de música mientras desempacamos?

-¡Magnífica idea! Un momento pero qué tipo de música- le dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella solo rio, dándole una mirada rápida a su teléfono que se encontraba en la cajonera de la entrada y regreso la mirada a Piccoli con una sonrisa torcida. El de inmediato entendió a qué tipo de música se refería abriendo completamente los ojos, pronto los dos se encontraban corriendo en dirección al teléfono, pero Razzi por estatura y rapidez le gano por un segundo agarrando el teléfono para después buscar rápidamente lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Jaque Mate!- grito triunfal alzando los brazos, tocando la pantalla para reproducir canción.

-¡No, otra vez no!, sabes que mis oídos no soportan mucho a ese tipo infernal- le reclamo al momento que se tapaba los oídos.

Pero Razzi no le hizo caso, incluso simulo estar tocando el piano y rápidamente se dispuso a sacar sus pertenencias, poniendo casa cosa en su lugar no tardo demasiado ya que era poco lo que tenía. Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón. Piccoli le iba rozando los talones, subiendo de inmediato a una silla para contemplar el paisaje al igual que su amiga, quedándose un largo rato con la vista en el ocaso.

La razón principal por la cual escogió ese complejo para vivir era que estaba a tan solo cinco minutos del Aeropuerto de Florencia en caso de tener que huir repentinamente, aunque tenía que manejar durante quince minutos para llegar a su trabajo, sin mencionar que estaba todavía más lejos de Santo Spirito donde tendría que ir cada domingo ya que era parte del coro, siendo ocasionalmente la voz principal no porque no la dejaran sino porque simplemente no quería que dependieran de ella, ya que algún día tendría que huir presurosamente y jamás los volvería a ver. Pero ya estaba acostumbra a esa vida llevaba haciendo desde niña.

Al día siguiente seria su primer día en el trabajo, después de pasar por casi todos los oficios ser guía turística en Palazzo Medici Riccardi era pan comido, lo único que no le gustaba era que tenía que vestirse y maquillarse de manera diferente a la habitual con colores que llamaran a atención cosa que le desagradaba demasiado, después de todo en estos tiempos es completamente aceptable que una joven se vista de negro sin tener que estar de luto.

Así era su vida nunca estable, nómada, sin rumbo fijo. Solo deseaba que ese presentimiento de fatalidad no se cumpliera y le permitiera vivir tranquila por lo menos unos años bien saben los Ángeles guardianes que se lo merecía.

Con ese pensamiento y ansiedad se marchó a su alcoba donde Piccoli ya estaba tranquilamente roncando en su lado de la cama, cuando Razzi se metió entre las sabanas miro detenidamente a Piccoli y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro al recordar cuanto extrañaba a la persona que lo trajo a su vida ese pequeño y maravilloso ser.

El cansancio poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Piccoli como una niña que busca el calor de su madre, su ultimo pensamiento fue _Nuovo giorno, nuovo inizio_.

* * *

**_Una nueva historia, mas bien una obsesión, espero que les guste y sigan conmigo :)  
_**

_Zyanya-Medicci 3_


End file.
